1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic photographing device capable of panorama photographing.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, a photographing device capable of panorama photographing has been proposed. However, in a conventional panorama photographing device, information related to a rotation direction of a camera in panorama photographing is not recorded. For this reason, when one set of panoramic images are displayed or printed, a cumbersome process is required to arrange the panoramic images. Even if the information about the arrangement is recorded, the information requires a complex operation and is not easily used.
In a prior art, the photographing device is independent of a display device for displaying a panoramic image which is photographed by the photographing device, and the photographed image cannot be easily checked immediately after photographing.
The present invention provides an electronic photographing device which is capable of easily checking a photographed panoramic image.
The present invention also provides an electronic photographing device in which image data photographed by panoramic photographing and information related to a rotation direction of a camera corresponding to the image data are recorded on a recording medium as header information, and the photographed panoramic image is displayed in an appropriate arrangement and an appropriate arrangement direction on the screen of a display device arranged on the camera by using the information recorded o the recording medium.
In short, an electronic photographing device in which image information corresponding to one set of images photographed by panoramic photographing can be recorded on a recording medium comprises:
a rotation direction setting device for setting information corresponding to a rotation direction of the electronic photographing device in the panorama photographing;
a rotation direction recording device for recoding information corresponding to the rotation direction set by the rotation direction setting device on the recording medium;
a control device for controlling an arrangement of the one set of panorama images on the basis of the information corresponding to the rotation direction recorded on the recording medium; and
a display device for displaying the one set of panoramic images arranged by the control device.
These advantages of the present invention will become further apparent from the following detailed explanation.